Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom
Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom is a side-scrolling game developed by High Voltage Software and published 2K Play. It was released for Wii in North America on November 3, 2009, and in Europe on November 27, 2009. The game was later than released on Computer Platforms and the PlayStation 2 in North America on November 12, 2009. The game is mainly based on it's TV movie duplicate. Gameplay The Gameplay is mostly based on it's TV movie of the same name. The game is about a King that has hid the Crystals in the Crystal Kingdom, and Dora and boots must find all of the crystals to save the Crystal Kingdom. As the game is played, players have to find 4 color crystals in three of the stories, plus the one from the king. Before players go into the storybook, players have to collect as many pages as they can for that story, which some pages are hidden in crystal barrels which Boots can dive into them to get the page out of the barrel. Main Setting The setting is mainly set in the Crystal Kingdom. Reviews In a Common Sense Media Review, Jinny Gudmundsen awarded the Crystal Kingdom 5 stars, and called it a "perfect starter game for Wii.".Gudmundsen, Jinny Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom - Video game Review, Common Sense Media. Kyle Sudukis on Impulsive Gamer gave the game a 7.6/10, and said that the game "is not like the other edutainment titles from Dora the Explorer but is an actual arcade style Wii game which uses the motion sensitivity of the Nintendo Wii controls.", stating "I applaud 2K Play for creating a girl only game and thankfully it's not edutainment or a game that has been slapped together. Mirroring many aspects of other arcade games, Dora save the Crystal Kingdom is a colourful delight that will captivate the younger gamer while they explore a variety of worlds and meet familiar faces from the Dora the Explorer Universe. Not bad at all!". Spinoff There was also iPhone app called "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom - Rainbow Ride" was released for $3 on the iTunes Store on May 4, 2011. In the app, players tilt the phone left and right to steer Dora along a twisty rainbow slide which players ride over crystals to collect them, and count along with Dora with each recovered crystal. The app also includes a coloring book application within the game that lets iPhone users use the color crystals to color the Crystal Kingdom via a touch screen coloring book.iTunes App External Links *Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom on MobyGames *Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom on Amazon *Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom on YouTube Category:Video Games Category:2009 video games Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Nick Jr. video games Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:High Voltage Software games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Platform-adventure games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Windows PC games Category:Single-player video games